The Story of Nian
by i.f. what if
Summary: read & see
1. Default Chapter

The Story Of Nian  
  
  
  
Not long after the battle with the Death Stinger,  
  
everything returned to normal. Van & Fiona were still   
  
members of the Guardian Force, and Dr. D worked to   
  
create new technology. Van proposed to Fiona, and  
  
were soon maried. Moonbay & Irvine started dating.   
  
About a year later, Fiona had a son named Nian. Nian   
  
looked like both parents. About 15 yrs. later there was a   
  
robbery in the Wind colony & Nian happened to be in   
  
the wrong place at the wrong time & was kidnapped!   
  
Van, Fiona, & Zeek were searching everywhere &   
  
had no luck in finding him . Meanwhile ,Nian had   
  
just woke up wondering were he was. One of the   
  
robbers came in & told him he was their hostage.   
  
They told him they had kidnapped him so that he   
  
could trade him for his father's organoid.  
  
****  
  
Nian: Why do you want Zeek?  
  
Bandit : You don't know?  
  
Nian : KNOW WHAT?!?!?   
  
Bandit 1: Don't tell me you don't know how much   
  
power an orgnanoid has!!!!  
  
Nian: Ok, I won't!  
  
Bandit 1 : WHY YOU...  
  
Bandit 2: It's time to make negotiations sir.  
  
Bandit 1: Just your luck kid.  
  
****  
  
Nian is in a cargo room with an Mirage Liger, Pteras,  
  
Iron Kong, & Storm Sworder. Nian then pulls a hidden   
  
knife from his glove & cuts the ropes, get's in the   
  
Mirage Liger, & breaks out of the headquarters  
  
unnoticed. A 3rd bandit walks in the cargo room to  
  
check on Nian & notices he's gone, along with the  
  
Mirage Liger.  
  
****  
  
Bandit 3:Th..Th..The Mirage Liger's gone!!! So's the   
  
prisoner!!! Oh noooooooo!!!  
  
****  
  
Nian: I got out unnoticed & with a rare zoid! How   
  
lucky can a guy in just few hours!!!!!  
  
****  
  
Nian then notices a Storm Sworder on his tail &   
  
heads for the ruins in front of him. Nian is running   
  
through the ruins when he runs into a dead end. He   
  
turns around, but all of the sudden the ground   
  
collapses beneath the Liger. Nian falls out of the Liger   
  
and has hurt his arm. He starts running to get away.  
  
He finds a hidden room & runs in. He trips while walking &  
  
when he looks up he sees two pods. Nian rolled over   
  
on a button that was on the floor. Suddenly the bigger  
  
pod cracked open & a green chrome organoid fell   
  
out of the pod. Suddenly the organoid attacks Nian   
  
& opens the other pod quickly.  
  
****  
  
Nian:AHHH! The smoke is blinding! What did it do?!?! HUH?!? 1st an   
  
organoid & a... A GIRL!!!!  
  
Girl: Who are you?  
  
Nian: I'm Nian. Who are you?  
  
Organoid: Grrrrrrrrrr  
  
Girl: Zege calm down, he's friendly. I'm Akimi.  
  
Nian: What were you doing in that pod?  
  
Akimi: I don't remember.  
  
Nian: Why no... *BOOM*  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Bandits:Thought you could get away from us huh?  
  
Bandit 1: An organoid!  
  
(Akimi jumps in front of Zege.)  
  
Akimi: Back off!!!!  
  
Zege: Grrrrrrr!!  
  
Bandit 3: A little girl too!!!  
  
Bandit 2: There's alot of money standing in front of us.  
  
Let's get 'em!!  
  
(Akimi fuses with Zege &then with the Mirage Liger.)  
  
Nian & Bandits: The girl's an ancient zoidian! Ahhhh...The Liger's   
  
been restored!!!  
  
Voice from the Liger: Get in!  
  
Nian: Ok?!?  
  
(Nian gets in the Liger.)  
  
Voice: Press the button in front of you.  
  
Nian: Ok.*click**boom! boom! boom!*  
  
(Nian defeats the bandits & ran away to the wind   
  
colony.)  
  
Nian: The colony is right over this hill.  
  
( Everyone see's the Liger & screams in horror.)  
  
Van: Who are you?  
  
Nian: Dad, It's me!!!!!!!  
  
Van: Nian!?  
  
(Nian gets out of the Mirage Liger. Akimi & Zege  
  
defuse.)  
  
Van: Another organoid,& and another ancient zoidian!!  
  
Nian: Dad meet Zege & Akimi.  
  
(Fiona gets to the hill on Zeek's back.)  
  
Fiona: HOW! How can this be?!?!? Akimi! Zege your alive!!!  
  
Akimi: Who are you?  
  
Fiona: You don't remember me?!?  
  
Akimi: I don't remember anything.  
  
Van: Fiona, What's going on?  
  
Nian: Yeah, what's going on? SPILL!!!  
  
Fiona: In ancient times,every zoidian in our city had an   
  
organoid.   
  
Van:I knew that already.  
  
Nian: Well I didn't so hush!  
  
Van: You "hush" or your grounded.  
  
Nian: Yes sir.  
  
Fiona: Well, my best friend was Akimi in the city. I   
  
thought she died in the accident along with her parents.  
  
Akimi: Well, Apparently I'm still alive & breathing.  
  
Fiona: Yes, Zege & your parents must have saved you.  
  
Your memories should come back to you soon.   
  
Akimi: How...How did my parents die?  
  
Nian: Yeah, how,how?!?  
  
Fiona: Your parents were 2 of the scientists that created  
  
the death Saurer. The Death Saurer destroyed many  
  
areas & killed many people. (Van, Nian, & Akimi have a  
  
shocked look on their faces.)  
  
Van: Fiona you never mentioned any of this before!  
  
Fiona: I had no need to.  
  
Nian: And I thought I knew ALL of your friends were!!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Story of Nian pt2

The Story Of Nian part 2  
  
  
  
Not long after the battle with the Death Stinger,  
  
everything returned to normal. Van & Fiona were still   
  
members of the Guardian Force, and Dr. D worked to   
  
create new technology. Van proposed to Fiona, and  
  
were soon maried. Moonbay & Irvine started dating.   
  
About a year later, Fiona had a son named Nian. Nian   
  
looked like both parents. About 15 yrs. later there was a   
  
robbery in the Wind colony & Nian happened to be in   
  
the wrong place at the wrong time & was kidnapped!   
  
Van, Fiona, & Zeek were searching everywhere &   
  
had no luck in finding him . Meanwhile ,Nian had   
  
just woke up wondering were he was. One of the   
  
robbers came in & told him he was their hostage.   
  
They told him they had kidnapped him so that he   
  
could trade him for his father's organoid.  
  
****  
  
Nian: Why do you want Zeek?  
  
Bandit : You don't know?  
  
Nian : KNOW WHAT?!?!?   
  
Bandit 1: Don't tell me you don't know how much   
  
power an orgnanoid has!!!!  
  
Nian: Ok, I won't!  
  
Bandit 1 : WHY YOU...  
  
Bandit 2: It's time to make negotiations sir.  
  
Bandit 1: Just your luck kid.  
  
****  
  
Nian is in a cargo room with an Mirage Liger, Pteras,  
  
Iron Kong, & Storm Sworder. Nian then pulls a hidden   
  
knife from his glove & cuts the ropes, get's in the   
  
Mirage Liger, & breaks out of the headquarters  
  
unnoticed. A 3rd bandit walks in the cargo room to  
  
check on Nian & notices he's gone, along with the  
  
Mirage Liger.  
  
****  
  
Bandit 3:Th..Th..The Mirage Liger's gone!!! So's the   
  
prisoner!!! Oh noooooooo!!!  
  
****  
  
Nian: I got out unnoticed & with a rare zoid! How   
  
lucky can a guy in just few hours!!!!!  
  
****  
  
Nian then notices a Storm Sworder on his tail &   
  
heads for the ruins in front of him. Nian is running   
  
through the ruins when he runs into a dead end. He   
  
turns around, but all of the sudden the ground   
  
collapses beneath the Liger. Nian falls out of the Liger   
  
and has hurt his arm. He starts running to get away.  
  
He finds a hidden room & runs in. He trips while walking &  
  
when he looks up he sees two pods. Nian rolled over   
  
on a button that was on the floor. Suddenly the bigger  
  
pod cracked open & a green chrome organoid fell   
  
out of the pod. Suddenly the organoid attacks Nian   
  
& opens the other pod quickly.  
  
****  
  
Nian:AHHH! The smoke is blinding! What did it do?!?! HUH?!? 1st an   
  
organoid & a... A GIRL!!!!  
  
Girl: Who are you?  
  
Nian: I'm Nian. Who are you?  
  
Organoid: Grrrrrrrrrr  
  
Girl: Zege calm down, he's friendly. I'm Akimi.  
  
Nian: What were you doing in that pod?  
  
Akimi: I don't remember.  
  
Nian: Why no... *BOOM*  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Bandits:Thought you could get away from us huh?  
  
Bandit 1: An organoid!  
  
(Akimi jumps in front of Zege.)  
  
Akimi: Back off!!!!  
  
Zege: Grrrrrrr!!  
  
Bandit 3: A little girl too!!!  
  
Bandit 2: There's alot of money standing in front of us.  
  
Let's get 'em!!  
  
(Akimi fuses with Zege &then with the Mirage Liger.)  
  
Nian & Bandits: The girl's an ancient zoidian! Ahhhh...The Liger's   
  
been restored!!!  
  
Voice from the Liger: Get in!  
  
Nian: Ok?!?  
  
(Nian gets in the Liger.)  
  
Voice: Press the button in front of you.  
  
Nian: Ok.*click**boom! boom! boom!*  
  
(Nian defeats the bandits & ran away to the wind   
  
colony.)  
  
Nian: The colony is right over this hill.  
  
( Everyone see's the Liger & screams in horror.)  
  
Van: Who are you?  
  
Nian: Dad, It's me!!!!!!!  
  
Van: Nian!?  
  
(Nian gets out of the Mirage Liger. Akimi & Zege  
  
defuse.)  
  
Van: Another organoid,& and another ancient zoidian!!  
  
Nian: Dad meet Zege & Akimi.  
  
(Fiona gets to the hill on Zeek's back.)  
  
Fiona: HOW! How can this be?!?!? Akimi! Zege your alive!!!  
  
Akimi: Who are you?  
  
Fiona: You don't remember me?!?  
  
Akimi: I don't remember anything.  
  
Van: Fiona, What's going on?  
  
Nian: Yeah, what's going on? SPILL!!!  
  
Fiona: In ancient times,every zoidian in our city had an   
  
organoid.   
  
Van:I knew that already.  
  
Nian: Well I didn't so hush!  
  
Van: You "hush" or your grounded.  
  
Nian: Yes sir.  
  
Fiona: Well, my best friend was Akimi in the city. I   
  
thought she died in the accident along with her parents.  
  
Akimi: Well, Apparently I'm still alive & breathing.  
  
Fiona: Yes, Zege & your parents must have saved you.  
  
Your memories should come back to you soon.   
  
Akimi: How...How did my parents die?  
  
Nian: Yeah, how,how?!?  
  
Fiona: Your parents were 2 of the scientists that created  
  
the death Saurer. The Death Saurer destroyed many  
  
areas & killed many people. (Van, Nian, & Akimi have a  
  
shocked look on their faces.)  
  
Van: Fiona you never mentioned any of this before!  
  
Fiona: I had no need to.  
  
Nian: And I thought I knew ALL of your friends were!!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
The Story of Nian   
  
Chapter 2: Nian's First Date  
  
* = notes  
  
^ = showing action  
  
- = thinking  
  
^RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^  
  
^CLICK!^  
  
Fiona: Nian! Get up! You have to get to school!!!  
  
Nian: 5 more minutes mom!!  
  
Fiona: NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akimi: Come on Nian!! It's my first day of school. I don't even know where this "school" is.  
  
Nian: Ok, Ok, I'm up!!  
  
Akimi:Mom What's "school"?  
  
*note:It's been a week since Nian found Zege & Akimi.In that week Van & Fiona adopted Akimi   
  
since she had no blood-relatives alive.She now calls Van, dad & Fiona, well...Fiona b/c they   
  
were best friends.*  
  
Fiona: School is a place where you learn new things.  
  
Akimi: Oh....Ok......I still don't get it. -_-U  
  
Nian: Let's go.  
  
Akimi: Ok! :)  
  
^Nian and Akimi went to school in the Mirage Liger (a form of Blade Liger but comes standard   
  
w/ attack boosters.) Everyone at school was surpised to see Nian in a liger since he normaly   
  
came on his Dad's old hoverboard. Some people didn't really care, some people just   
  
looked, and every body else (which were his friends) came over and started asking him   
  
questions about the liger.^  
  
Shawn Marrow: Yo, Nian where did you get that liger?  
  
David Young: Ya, those Mirage Ligers are rare.  
  
- Nian: I don't think I'll tell them what really happened.-  
  
Nian: My dad got it for me.  
  
Akimi: Hey, Nian I need some help gettin down.  
  
Shawn: Who the heck is that?  
  
Nian: That's my adopted sis Akimi.  
  
Akimi: Nian, I need help!!  
  
Nian: Oh. yah, I'm comin.  
  
^ Nian helps Akimi out of the liger.^  
  
Akimi: Thanks bro.  
  
David: Since when do you have an adopted sister?  
  
Nian: It happened over the summer.  
  
^RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG^  
  
Nian, David, and Shawn: OH CRAP, THE BELL!!!!!!! Let's go Akimi!!!  
  
Akimi: Ooook.0_o  
  
Shawn: Shouldn't we go to the office and get her a locker?  
  
Nian: Ya, it sure would hurt to carry all those books all day long. Akimi let me see your   
  
schedule.  
  
Akimi: Sure. Here.  
  
Nian: Here you'll need these books. Now meet me by the liger at lunch.  
  
Shawn: Hey, me & Akimi have the same classes.  
  
Akimi: Cool, maybe you can show me around till I get the hang of all this.  
  
Nian: Fine by me. We had better get to class.  
  
Everyone: See ya at lunch!!!!  
  
~ With Nian ~  
  
Nian: Well I hear there's a new student in math. Wonder who it is.  
  
Mrs. Banks: Mr. Flyhieght, your late.  
  
Class: hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!   
  
Nian: Sorry, I had to show my sis to her locker and get her stuff. She's new here.  
  
^ Nian sits down in the back. ^  
  
Mrs. Banks: Everyone I would like you to meet Maru Kotama.  
  
Maru: Hey!!  
  
Mrs. Banks: Maru, you can sit by Nian in the back.  
  
^ Maru goes and sits down by Nian.^  
  
Nian: Hi Maru. I'm Nian.  
  
Maru: Hey.  
  
~ With Akimi ~  
  
Mrs. Hogan: Everyone, I would like you to meet Akimi.  
  
Akimi: Hi. I'm Nian Flyhieght's sister.  
  
^ The whole class just stares ^  
  
Akimi: Shawn, What wrong with the class?  
  
Shawn: Let's just say Nian's pretty well known through out the 10th grade.  
  
Akimi: Is that it!?!?!  
  
Shawn: Ya, I think so.   
  
Akimi: Oh, Ok  
  
Mrs. Hogan: Akimi, Shawn do you have somthin to share with the class?  
  
Both: No ma'am!!!  
  
~ With David ~  
  
David: Hey teach.  
  
Mrs. Crouch: Boy, I aint teach. I'm Mrs. Crouch. Got that?  
  
David: Yes ma'am  
  
  
  
~ At Lunch ~  
  
Nian: Akimi, hurry up!!!  
  
Akimi: I'm comin!!! I'm comin!!!  
  
Shawn: Akimi, wait up!!!  
  
Nian: Anybody know where David is?  
  
Shawn: No, but he did have Mrs. Crouch first. They say she's pretty mean.  
  
Akimi: Who's Mrs. Crouch?  
  
Nian: A MEAN teacher.  
  
Shawn: Hey, ya'll got your lunches?  
  
Nian: Ya, behind the back seat  
  
^ Nian gets the lunches and they chow down. ^  
  
Maru: Nian!!!  
  
Nian: Huh? Oh, hi Maru.  
  
Akimi & Shawn: Who's she?  
  
Nian: Maru is new in my class.  
  
Akimi: Hi Maru. I'm Akimi  
  
Shawn: I'm Shawn.  
  
Maru: Hey guys.  
  
^ Everyone goes back to class. ^  
  
Nian: Let's see. Next is zoids mechanics.  
  
Moonbay: Hey Nian, how's it goin? Hear ya gotcha a zoid.  
  
Nian: Ya heard right. A Mirage Liger.  
  
Moonbay: Nice. NOW EVERYBODY SETTLE DOWN!!! IT'S TIME FOR CLASS!!! Now before   
  
we begin I have an announcment. Now everyone know zoids aren't used for anything but to show   
  
off and for transport.Now there's one more thing. Zoid battles.  
  
class: WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moonbay: SETTLE DOWN!!! There's one more thing. The school is making a battle team. Since so   
  
many of you are gonna want to join, you are gonna have to go through tests. So if you would like  
  
to apply see me after class.  
  
Nian -Tight, I might just make my own team.-  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Nian: Alright, schools out.  
  
Maru: HEY, NIAN!!!!  
  
Nian: huh?!?!?!? Oh. Hey Maru!!! Hey David c'mon!!!  
  
David: Wuz up Nian?  
  
Nian: Not much here. Oh, I almost forgot. David meet Maru.  
  
David: Hey Maru. Well I gotta get home.  
  
Nian & Maru: See ya later David.  
  
Nian: Hey Maru would you like to go out this Friday?  
  
Maru: Sure, why not.  
  
Nian: Ok, I'll pick you up at 6:00?  
  
Maru: Fine with me.  
  
Akimi: Nian, let's go!!  
  
Nian: Later Maru!!!  
  
Maru: See ya Nian!!!  
  
^ Nian hops in the liger and heads towards home. ^  
  
Akimi: Nain's got a date! Nian's got a date!  
  
Nian: So what. You jelous?  
  
Akimi: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! ME JELOUS OF YOU!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU THINK SUCH A THING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nian: Ya know I'm not 20 miles away!!!  
  
Akimi: Whatever.(sarcastic tone)  
  
Nian: We're almost home.  
  
* 5 minutes later *  
  
Nian: HEY MA!!!!!! HEY DAD!!!!!!!  
  
Van: Hey Nian. Where's Akimi?  
  
Nian: I think she's in the liger. Oh, I almost forgot! There's an organization that allows zoids  
  
to compete in battle competetions!!!  
  
Akimi: Anyone remember me?!?!?!?!   
  
Van: Sorry!  
  
^ Akimi hops out of the liger and runs to where Van & Nian are. ^  
  
Akimi: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Van: Nian was telling me about this new Zoids Battle Commission.  
  
Nian: As I was sayin' the school is forming a battle team.  
  
Van: So you wanna join?!  
  
Akimi: What is it with boys and sports?  
  
Van & Nian: HUSH!!!!!!!   
  
Akimi: Boys.(sigh)  
  
^ Akimi walks off to her room./ Fiona walks up behind the boys   
  
with grocerie bags and throws them into the boys arms. ^  
  
Fiona: Here guys.  
  
Nian: Dad, what did we do to deserve all this?  
  
Van: I aint gotta clue.  
  
^ Van & Nian walk into the house and put up groceries. ^  
  
Nian: Dad could we talk privatly  
  
Van: Ya, sure Nian.  
  
^ Nian & Van go into Van's office. ^  
  
Nian: Well to start I would like to form a battle team and explore Zi with some of the g..  
  
Van: WOAH!!! Hold it! does this mean you wanna drop out of school?!?!?!  
  
Nian: No, I was thinking more along the lines of home school.  
  
Van: Oh, ok. (sigh)  
  
Nian: One more thing.  
  
Van: What's that?  
  
Nian: Dad, I got a date Friday!  
  
Van: D...d...did I just hear you right!?!?!?  
  
Nian: Ya I think ya did. Got any advice?  
  
Van: I don't think I can help ya there but I know Irvine might be able to help.   
  
I mean he's dating Moonbay & I haven't dated since me & your mom were married.  
  
Nian: Well I'll go try to get him on the phone.  
  
Van: K'. Hey hon c'om here!   
  
Fiona: What?!?  
  
Van: Nian just told me he wanted to switch to home school, start a zoid battle team, & he has a   
  
date Friday night.  
  
Fiona: Oh did he?!? Looks like our little boys growin up!  
  
Van: Looks like it. He's off to get dating tips from Irvine now.  
  
Fiona: hahahahaha..He..hahahahahaha..is?!?!?!?..hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Van: Yup..hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^ With Irvine ^  
  
^RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG^  
  
Irvine: Who could that be? ^ picks up phone ^ Hello?!?!  
  
Nian: Hey Irvine.  
  
Irvine: Nian?!  
  
Nian: Ya, Irvine could you do me a favor?  
  
Irvine: K, shoot.  
  
Nian: I need some dating tips. I got a date Friday night.   
  
Irvine:Well surprise on where you're goin, but make sure she likes the place   
  
before pickin the place, always have somthin fun to do afterwards, and hmm well I guess that's it.  
  
Nian: Well thanks. Later! ^ hangs up phone ^ Better find out what restraunt she likes.   
  
* Next day at school *  
  
^ RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ^  
  
Nian: Alright lunch time! - Time to get her favorite food place -  
  
Maru: Let's go Nian!!!  
  
Nian: Let's!!!  
  
* Nian, Maru, Akimi, David, and Shawn all meet at the regular lunch table *  
  
Shawn: Wuz up guys!  
  
David: Hey!  
  
Akimi: Hay is for horses!  
  
Maru: Nice one Akimi!   
  
Nian: What's goin on here?!?! I got a question. What are yall's favorite restaurants?  
  
David: Well I'd have to say Sonic.  
  
Shawn: Same here.  
  
Akimi: I perfer home made.  
  
Maru: I like to go to Ryans.  
  
Nian: I agree with everything.  
  
^RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG^  
  
Shawn: Well, looks like time to head to class.  
  
Nian: See ya!  
  
David: Later!  
  
* At class with Nian *  
  
Maru: Hey Nian, it's almost time for the bell.  
  
Nian: Good I got a lot of stuff to do.  
  
^RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!^  
  
Nian: ALLRIGHT!!!!!!   
  
* Nian getting ready for the date*  
  
Nian: GONNA BE LATE!!!AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Van: Nian, you ok ?  
  
Nian: Face plant. ooohhhh my nose hurts.  
  
Van: Nian, you best go. It's 5:30!  
  
Nian: SEE YA!!  
  
Akimi: Such an idiot.  
  
* Nian gets in the Mirage Liger *  
  
Nian: Lets go Blade!  
  
Blade: RRRRGGGGGGHHHHH( Let's )  
  
* Nian closes the canopy and heads for Maru's house .  
  
20 minutes later at Maru's house.*  
  
Maru: Bye Mom. Bye Dad.  
  
Maru's Dad: Hey Nian, have her home by 11:00.  
  
Nian: K! Hey Maru, I'll lower the head so you can get in the Liger.  
  
^ Nian lowers the head of the liger, Maru gets in and they hed off to Ryans ^  
  
Nian: I haven't told you were we're goin yet have I?  
  
Maru: No, were are we goin?  
  
Nian: How about Ryans.  
  
Maru: Ok!  
  
^ About 20 minutes later Nian and Maru arrive at Ryans ^  
  
Maru: Mmmmmm, this is good.  
  
Nian: Ready for the desert bar?  
  
Maru: Sure, let's go.  
  
^ about 10 minutes later ^  
  
Nian: Man I gotta eat here more often.  
  
Maru: Thats agreeable.  
  
Nian: Oh crap. It's 9:30  
  
Maru: So, what's wrong with that?  
  
Nian: Your dad told me to have you home by 10:00.  
  
Maru: Now that's a problem considering its a 45 minute drive from here to my house.  
  
Nian: Ya, were gonna have to really get goin if we want to make it in time.  
  
^ Nian and Maru get in the liger and hed to her at max speed ^  
  
Nian: Great 9:45 we made it.  
  
Maru: Thanks for the good time. ^ Maru then kisses Nian on the cheek ^  
  
Nian: See ya at school.  
  
Maru: See ya.  
  
^ Nian heds home and gets there in about 30 minutes ^  
  
Nian: Hello anybody home?  
  
Van: Hey Nian, have a good time?  
  
Fiona: Ya, how did it go?  
  
Nian: Great! I need to get some sleep. Good night.  
  
Akimi: Good night Nian.  
  
^ Nian heds up to his room and goes to sleep 


	3. Story of Nian pt3

The Story of Nian   
  
Chapter 4: Welcome the Blade Team   
  
^ Nian is about to call David and Shawn about joinin the battle team ^  
  
* Begin Conversation *  
  
David: Hello? Is that you Nian?  
  
Nian: Last time I checked ya.  
  
David: Why the heck did you and Maru leave us like that yesterday?  
  
Nian: Let's just say the bandits I got Blade from wanted him back.  
  
David: Oooh, What did you call for anyway?  
  
Nian: I wanted to see if you and your parents could come over for a little while.  
  
David: Sure. Why?!  
  
Nian: You'll see. Bye.  
  
David: See ya round.  
  
* End Conversation *  
  
Nian: Time to call Shawn.  
  
Maru: Is the shower free.  
  
Nian: Should be, but knock first.  
  
Maru: K'.  
  
Nian: Let's see.  
  
^ rrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrr... ^   
  
Shawn: Hello?  
  
Nian: Hey can you and your parents come over for awhile?  
  
Shawn: Sure. Why?  
  
Nian: Come over and you'll find out.  
  
Shawn: Be over in a few minutes.  
  
* End Conversation *  
  
^ In about 30 minutes everybody was in Van's office ^  
  
Nian: The reason you were called was that I would like Shawn, David, and Maru to join a   
  
zoid battle team. Now outside there is a cloaked Hover Cargo.There are some benefits   
  
such as insureance, Guardian Force training regemends, and one of the three zoids in the  
  
Hover Cargo, which are a Command Wolf, a Storm Sworder, and a Rev Raptor. Now if  
  
you like you can come out and see the zoids for yourself.  
  
All Parents: Sure, why not.  
  
^ Nian, Van, and Fiona go to the hover Cargo and get the zoids for everyone to see and   
  
everone comes out to see the zoids.  
  
Nian: All Zoids have been modified in speed, attack, and outside appearence.  
  
Maru: I've already seen them but they're still cool to look at.  
  
Shawn: I've never seen anything like it.  
  
David: I want one. ( drooling )  
  
Mr. Marrow: Where did you get these zoids.  
  
Van: Nian saved up some money and bought some slightly unused zoids from the Guardian Force.  
  
Mr. Young: Hey hun can I do that?  
  
Mrs. Young: Sure.   
  
Mrs. Marrow: Where will ya'll eat?  
  
Maru: Me and Mrs. Flyhieght will cook.  
  
Mrs. Marrow: Ok. That's good to know.  
  
Maru: My parents have already agreed to let me come along.  
  
Mr. and Mrs Marrow. Ya'll seem to be a nice and safe couple for my child to be with, sure He can go.  
  
Shawn: ALL RIGHT!!!!!!  
  
Mr. and Mrs. You can go to David.  
  
David: YES!!!!!!  
  
Van: Well looks like were one big family now.  
  
Fiona: Think of all that cooking.  
  
Van: Hey Nian shouldn't we battle the school team in the near future?   
  
Nian: Ya, most likely.  
  
Van: I'll go register you guys. Uuu... what's yall's team name?  
  
Nian: Well if you look at the zoids I guess you could call us the Blade Team.   
  
David: Cool.  
  
Maru: That's got a nice ring to it.  
  
Shawn: I can live with that.  
  
Van: Agreed.   
  
^ Van goes in the house to register the Blade Team ^   
  
Fiona: It's Late, would you guys like some supper before you go?   
  
Mrs: Marrow: I left a roast in the stove before we left so no thanks.  
  
Mr. Young: I think we got plenty at the house. See ya later.  
  
^ Van walks out ^  
  
Van: You guys need some sleep the zoid trials are tommoro.   
  
Nian, Maru, David, and Shawn: We'll sleep in the Hover Cargo tonight.  
  
Fiona and Van: Good Night.  
  
Nian: Night.  
  
^ Everyone went to sleep ^  
  
THE END  
  
The Story of Nian  
  
Chapter 5: The Zoid Trials and an unexpected gift.  
  
^ Nian, Maru, Shawn, and David are running along side the Hover Cargo in their zoids  
  
which are as follows: Nian: Midnight Blade ( Nian's nickname for his Blade Liger Mirage  
  
after getting the new paint job ), Maru: Command Wolf, Shawn: Storm Sworder, and   
  
David: Rev Raptor, to get used to the speed and controls. Van is shooting targets from the   
  
guns and giving them obstcles to improve their skills before the trials. ^   
  
Van: You guys c'mon in and give the zoids a rest.  
  
Blade Team: C'mon in the back door.  
  
Akimi: Back door's open you guys  
  
Nian: Thanks Akimi.  
  
^ Nian, Maru, Shawn, and David get in the Hiver Cargo and get to the trials in about an hour ^  
  
Van: Shawn, You did good in that Storm Sworder.  
  
Shawn: Well my dad got a Pteras and customized it for speed. It's about as fast as that Storm Sworder.  
  
Maru: That might be what almost broke the windows in my house.  
  
David: Sounds like somethin Shawn would do.  
  
Nian: Yup.  
  
Fiona: You guys unload the zoids n' get them to the track.  
  
Maru: We're goin, we're goin.  
  
Nian: See ya on the track mom.  
  
Fiona: See ya guys.  
  
Van: Yah Blade Team, let's see if that training payed off.  
  
Blade Team: You got it!  
  
Announcer: Now for the last member of the New Helic High Team.   
  
David: Hey guys check this guy out. He's from the school Team.  
  
Shawn: Cool! He's got a red Zaber Fang.  
  
Van: That zoid. Raven. ^ Van has a flash back of the last battle with Raven and  
  
his Zaber Fang ^   
  
Riece: So he joined without my permission. He's just like his father.  
  
Nian: I know that guy. It's Jason Daniels. He claims his dad has this really rare tyrannosaurus   
  
type zoid and a black organoid.  
  
Van: What?! Nian, I know that guys dad. His name is Raven. My old enemy. That zoid is called the Geno Breaker.  
  
Now If that Jason boy is anything like his dad he is not going to be easy to beat.   
  
Nian: And since when is this?   
  
Van: Near the same time I met your mom about 21 years ago.   
  
Nian: Don't worry so much. I 'll beat em'  
  
Fiona: Ya the boy is in a zoid and Raven hated zoids.  
  
Van: I hope your right.  
  
Announcer: GO ZABER FANG!!!!!!!  
  
^ The Zaber Fang heds off the starting line and finishes in 49.08 seconds ^   
  
Nian: I can beat that.  
  
Jason: Nice zoids. where did ya get em' from?  
  
Shawn: Hey Jason. thats some good piloting.  
  
Jason: Wanna bet? There were some guys here yesterday called the Shubaltz Brothers. They had an  
  
Iron Kong, he got 33.98 seconds, and a Dibison which got 35.65 seconds  
  
Van: Those guys have been workin hard.  
  
Fiona: Looks like it.  
  
Announcer: Now Time for the first member of the Blade Team, Nian Flyhieght!  
  
Nian: Let's do this Blade!  
  
^ All of a sudden a bright light emits from the cockpit of the Midnight Blade ^  
  
Maru: NIAN! Van what's goin on?  
  
Van: I don't know. Nian talk to me come in Nian!  
  
Nian: Whats goin on? Where am I?  
  
Blade: You have somehow fused with my zoid core.  
  
Fiona: Could it be?! I forgot that Nian is half ancient zoidian which means he must have some kind of special ability.  
  
I bet that power was awakened when he got so excited about the trials.  
  
Shawn: So what is that power?  
  
Akimi: We dont know.  
  
Nian: Blade can I talk to the outside world?  
  
Blade: You can control all functions from the core.  
  
Nian: Ok./ Mom, Dad this is Nian. I've somehow fused with the core of the Midnight Blade.   
  
Fiona: Nian, I never told you that you're half Ancient Zoidian. All Ancient Zoidians have some special ability.  
  
I think because you never had an organoid you have the ability to fuse with a zoid.  
  
Nian: Don't organoids receive the damage along with the zoid it's fused with?  
  
Van: Nian, don't I repeat don't recieve any damage!!!  
  
Announcer: GO MIDNIGHT BLADE!!!!!!!  
  
Nian: Let's Go Blade!!!  
  
Shawn: Don't Kill yourself Nian.  
  
David: That IDIOT!  
  
Maru: Baka sama.  
  
Reice: Huh?! It feels like my sister's energy.- Akimi, can you hear me?-  
  
Akimi: -W...w...w...who are you and how are you talking to me?-  
  
Reice: - I don't believe it! Your alive! Akimi, I am your sister Reice.   
  
Akimi:- Reice- Reice!  
  
Fiona: Reice, What are you talking about.  
  
Akimi: My sister Reice and her organoid Specular!  
  
Van: Y... your s...s...s...sister?!  
  
Fiona: Tell her to come to the Blade Team Hover Cargo.  
  
Akimi: Can do.- Reice, come to the Blade Team Hover Cargo.-  
  
Reice: I'll be right over.  
  
^ Reice runs over to the Hover Cargo with Jason as the horn goes off to signal that Nian's run is over^  
  
Nian: what time did we get Midnight?  
  
^ The clock shows that Nian made 3rd place with 37.21 seconds ^  
  
Nian: Yes!!! We did it Blade.  
  
Blade: We did didn't we.  
  
Nian: Let's get to the Hover Cargo and try to defuse.  
  
Blade: I'm one step ahead of ya.   
  
^ Nian and Blade make it back to the Hover Cargo and Nian ejects out of the core back into the cockpit while   
  
Reice walks up and taps Nian on the shoulder to get his attention ^   
  
Nian: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH who the heck are you?!  
  
Reice: I'm Reice, Akimi's sister and who are you?  
  
Nian: I'm Nian Flyheight of the Blade Team.  
  
Reice: You mean...are you the son of Van and Fiona Flyheight?   
  
Nian: Ya so that a problem for you?!  
  
Reice: Where's Akimi? I gotta get her out of here  
  
Nian: Just how do you know Akimi and no my sis aint goin no where!  
  
Reice: What?! Your sis as in sister 


	4. Story of Nian pt4

The Story of Nian   
  
Chapter 4: Welcome the Blade Team   
  
^ Nian is about to call David and Shawn about joinin the battle team ^  
  
* Begin Conversation *  
  
David: Hello? Is that you Nian?  
  
Nian: Last time I checked ya.  
  
David: Why the heck did you and Maru leave us like that yesterday?  
  
Nian: Let's just say the bandits I got Blade from wanted him back.  
  
David: Oooh, What did you call for anyway?  
  
Nian: I wanted to see if you and your parents could come over for a little while.  
  
David: Sure. Why?!  
  
Nian: You'll see. Bye.  
  
David: See ya round.  
  
* End Conversation *  
  
Nian: Time to call Shawn.  
  
Maru: Is the shower free.  
  
Nian: Should be, but knock first.  
  
Maru: K'.  
  
Nian: Let's see.  
  
^ rrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrr... ^   
  
Shawn: Hello?  
  
Nian: Hey can you and your parents come over for awhile?  
  
Shawn: Sure. Why?  
  
Nian: Come over and you'll find out.  
  
Shawn: Be over in a few minutes.  
  
* End Conversation *  
  
^ In about 30 minutes everybody was in Van's office ^  
  
Nian: The reason you were called was that I would like Shawn, David, and Maru to join a   
  
zoid battle team. Now outside there is a cloaked Hover Cargo.There are some benefits   
  
such as insureance, Guardian Force training regemends, and one of the three zoids in the  
  
Hover Cargo, which are a Command Wolf, a Storm Sworder, and a Rev Raptor. Now if  
  
you like you can come out and see the zoids for yourself.  
  
All Parents: Sure, why not.  
  
^ Nian, Van, and Fiona go to the hover Cargo and get the zoids for everyone to see and   
  
everone comes out to see the zoids.  
  
Nian: All Zoids have been modified in speed, attack, and outside appearence.  
  
Maru: I've already seen them but they're still cool to look at.  
  
Shawn: I've never seen anything like it.  
  
David: I want one. ( drooling )  
  
Mr. Marrow: Where did you get these zoids.  
  
Van: Nian saved up some money and bought some slightly unused zoids from the Guardian Force.  
  
Mr. Young: Hey hun can I do that?  
  
Mrs. Young: Sure.   
  
Mrs. Marrow: Where will ya'll eat?  
  
Maru: Me and Mrs. Flyhieght will cook.  
  
Mrs. Marrow: Ok. That's good to know.  
  
Maru: My parents have already agreed to let me come along.  
  
Mr. and Mrs Marrow. Ya'll seem to be a nice and safe couple for my child to be with, sure He can go.  
  
Shawn: ALL RIGHT!!!!!!  
  
Mr. and Mrs. You can go to David.  
  
David: YES!!!!!!  
  
Van: Well looks like were one big family now.  
  
Fiona: Think of all that cooking.  
  
Van: Hey Nian shouldn't we battle the school team in the near future?   
  
Nian: Ya, most likely.  
  
Van: I'll go register you guys. Uuu... what's yall's team name?  
  
Nian: Well if you look at the zoids I guess you could call us the Blade Team.   
  
David: Cool.  
  
Maru: That's got a nice ring to it.  
  
Shawn: I can live with that.  
  
Van: Agreed.   
  
^ Van goes in the house to register the Blade Team ^   
  
Fiona: It's Late, would you guys like some supper before you go?   
  
Mrs: Marrow: I left a roast in the stove before we left so no thanks.  
  
Mr. Young: I think we got plenty at the house. See ya later.  
  
^ Van walks out ^  
  
Van: You guys need some sleep the zoid trials are tommoro.   
  
Nian, Maru, David, and Shawn: We'll sleep in the Hover Cargo tonight.  
  
Fiona and Van: Good Night.  
  
Nian: Night.  
  
^ Everyone went to sleep ^ 


	5. Story of Nian pt5

The Story of Nian  
  
Chapter 5: The Zoid Trials and an unexpected gift.  
  
^ Nian, Maru, Shawn, and David are running along side the Hover Cargo in their zoids  
  
which are as follows: Nian: Midnight Blade ( Nian's nickname for his Blade Liger Mirage  
  
after getting the new paint job ), Maru: Command Wolf, Shawn: Storm Sworder, and   
  
David: Rev Raptor, to get used to the speed and controls. Van is shooting targets from the   
  
guns and giving them obstcles to improve their skills before the trials. ^   
  
Van: You guys c'mon in and give the zoids a rest.  
  
Blade Team: C'mon in the back door.  
  
Akimi: Back door's open you guys  
  
Nian: Thanks Akimi.  
  
^ Nian, Maru, Shawn, and David get in the Hiver Cargo and get to the trials in about an hour ^  
  
Van: Shawn, You did good in that Storm Sworder.  
  
Shawn: Well my dad got a Pteras and customized it for speed. It's about as fast as that Storm Sworder.  
  
Maru: That might be what almost broke the windows in my house.  
  
David: Sounds like somethin Shawn would do.  
  
Nian: Yup.  
  
Fiona: You guys unload the zoids n' get them to the track.  
  
Maru: We're goin, we're goin.  
  
Nian: See ya on the track mom.  
  
Fiona: See ya guys.  
  
Van: Yah Blade Team, let's see if that training payed off.  
  
Blade Team: You got it!  
  
Announcer: Now for the last member of the New Helic High Team.   
  
David: Hey guys check this guy out. He's from the school Team.  
  
Shawn: Cool! He's got a red Zaber Fang.  
  
Van: That zoid. Raven. ^ Van has a flash back of the last battle with Raven and  
  
his Zaber Fang ^   
  
Riece: So he joined without my permission. He's just like his father.  
  
Nian: I know that guy. It's Jason Daniels. He claims his dad has this really rare tyrannosaurus   
  
type zoid and a black organoid.  
  
Van: What?! Nian, I know that guys dad. His name is Raven. My old enemy. That zoid is called the Geno Breaker.  
  
Now If that Jason boy is anything like his dad he is not going to be easy to beat.   
  
Nian: And since when is this?   
  
Van: Near the same time I met your mom about 21 years ago.   
  
Nian: Don't worry so much. I 'll beat em'  
  
Fiona: Ya the boy is in a zoid and Raven hated zoids.  
  
Van: I hope your right.  
  
Announcer: GO ZABER FANG!!!!!!!  
  
^ The Zaber Fang heds off the starting line and finishes in 49.08 seconds ^   
  
Nian: I can beat that.  
  
Jason: Nice zoids. where did ya get em' from?  
  
Shawn: Hey Jason. thats some good piloting.  
  
Jason: Wanna bet? There were some guys here yesterday called the Shubaltz Brothers. They had an  
  
Iron Kong, he got 33.98 seconds, and a Dibison which got 35.65 seconds  
  
Van: Those guys have been workin hard.  
  
Fiona: Looks like it.  
  
Announcer: Now Time for the first member of the Blade Team, Nian Flyhieght!  
  
Nian: Let's do this Blade!  
  
^ All of a sudden a bright light emits from the cockpit of the Midnight Blade ^  
  
Maru: NIAN! Van what's goin on?  
  
Van: I don't know. Nian talk to me come in Nian!  
  
Nian: Whats goin on? Where am I?  
  
Blade: You have somehow fused with my zoid core.  
  
Fiona: Could it be?! I forgot that Nian is half ancient zoidian which means he must have some kind of special ability.  
  
I bet that power was awakened when he got so excited about the trials.  
  
Shawn: So what is that power?  
  
Akimi: We dont know.  
  
Nian: Blade can I talk to the outside world?  
  
Blade: You can control all functions from the core.  
  
Nian: Ok./ Mom, Dad this is Nian. I've somehow fused with the core of the Midnight Blade.   
  
Fiona: Nian, I never told you that you're half Ancient Zoidian. All Ancient Zoidians have some special ability.  
  
I think because you never had an organoid you have the ability to fuse with a zoid.  
  
Nian: Don't organoids receive the damage along with the zoid it's fused with?  
  
Van: Nian, don't I repeat don't recieve any damage!!!  
  
Announcer: GO MIDNIGHT BLADE!!!!!!!  
  
Nian: Let's Go Blade!!!  
  
Shawn: Don't Kill yourself Nian.  
  
David: That IDIOT!  
  
Maru: Baka sama.  
  
Reice: Huh?! It feels like my sister's energy.- Akimi, can you hear me?-  
  
Akimi: -W...w...w...who are you and how are you talking to me?-  
  
Reice: - I don't believe it! Your alive! Akimi, I am your sister Reice.   
  
Akimi:- Reice- Reice!  
  
Fiona: Reice, What are you talking about.  
  
Akimi: My sister Reice and her organoid Specular!  
  
Van: Y... your s...s...s...sister?!  
  
Fiona: Tell her to come to the Blade Team Hover Cargo.  
  
Akimi: Can do.- Reice, come to the Blade Team Hover Cargo.-  
  
Reice: I'll be right over.  
  
^ Reice runs over to the Hover Cargo with Jason as the horn goes off to signal that Nian's run is over^  
  
Nian: what time did we get Midnight?  
  
^ The clock shows that Nian made 3rd place with 37.21 seconds ^  
  
Nian: Yes!!! We did it Blade.  
  
Blade: We did didn't we.  
  
Nian: Let's get to the Hover Cargo and try to defuse.  
  
Blade: I'm one step ahead of ya.   
  
^ Nian and Blade make it back to the Hover Cargo and Nian ejects out of the core back into the cockpit while   
  
Reice walks up and taps Nian on the shoulder to get his attention ^   
  
Nian: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH who the heck are you?!  
  
Reice: I'm Reice, Akimi's sister and who are you?  
  
Nian: I'm Nian Flyheight of the Blade Team.  
  
Reice: You mean...are you the son of Van and Fiona Flyheight? Nian: Ya so that a problem for you?!  
  
Reice: Where's Akimi? I gotta get her out of here  
  
Nian: Just how do you know Akimi and no my sis aint goin no where!  
  
Reice: What?! Your sis as in sister?!? 


End file.
